Baskets have been utilized for centuries for the transportation and display of various products. It is, therefore, desirable to provide lining for such baskets, so as to create decorative alternatives for the consumer. It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved basket liner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a basket liner which may be anchored into position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a basket liner with anchors which are decorative in nature.
Yet another object is to provide a basket liner which is simple and economical to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a basket liner which is quick and simple to utilize.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.